


Punishment and reward

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1.That's my faultBut this time, the feelings did not break out of him. Gabriel absorbed his pain almost greedily.He was full of adrenaline and that was the exquisite pain he so desperately needed right now.sence and his taste.2.Tensioner"I would also like to be disciplined by you, I'm a very bad boy“, Dean giggled."These are big sayings for someone who just sits there and looks, but we can get started right away."





	1. That's my fault

 

"See you soon, Bob!"

With these words, Gabe went out of his office, leaning against the wall and sighing deeply and frustrated.

_‚He really can not mean it that way. Damn it!‘_

Bob had not blamed him, but Gabe felt he had messed up. At least he had to pay for it.

A look at the clock told him that Eva was certainly worried about where he stayed so long, so he set off with a heavy heart on his way home to his wife.

 

Eva turned on the stove and warmed up the meanwhile cold dinner, wondering where her husband stayed so long.

_‚Sure to talk to Robert a lot and forget the time. Men …‘_

Moments later, she heard the door slam shut loudly.

"Hey, took a long time," she grinned and greeted Gabriel with a quick kiss before putting the food on the table.

Gabriel sat down, put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Everything ok?"

Eva sat down next to him, frowning, laying her hand anxiously on his shoulder.

"Everything is shit," he murmured annoyed and looked at her sadly.

The alarm bells went off at his wife and she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"We have to release three people from the team and Robert leaves the decision to me." Gabriel drank the glass of wine all at once and sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Eva replied sympathetically and swallowed hard.

"I should decide that, I do not want that, how should I do it? They all belong to the family." He poked around in his food, shoving it aside untasted.

"Punish me!"

Gabriel met her eyes and she answered him with a half-hearted snort.

"What? That's not your fault!"

"But, it's my fault, I failed, I wanted too much, it's up to me, punished me," he murmured in agitation, but Eva shook her head.

"Definitely not, that's not your fault!" She tried to calm him, but to see him so desperate made her heart heavy.

"I can also walk 10 km through the cold, wet landscape, then I get pneumonia and do not have to worry about anything, or you do that."

He took her hands in his and Eve swallowed down her rising tears.

"Hell! It may not be my fault, but I feel it ... I have to exhaust myself, help me with that. Please!"

That pleading tone in his voice caused a sense of chaos in her. So that's not how she had imagined their evening together, but if that helped, she would take it for granted.

"Go take a shower and then you'll wait for me in the playroom, I'll do the dishes." He nodded, gave her a small smile and left.

 

Naked and only with his collar he knelt and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Look at me!" Slowly, his head lifted and he looked straight into her eyes.

"So you think you deserve to be punished?"

"I want you to beat me, my love, and please do not be fussy with me."

These words made Eve's heart contract, but she nodded and fetched the wooden paddle, the whip, and the thick cane and put them in front of him.

"Tell me how many of the three."

After Gabriel had laid over the bench and Eva hit the now thirtieth blow on his ass, she was exhausted. Physically, but above all mentally. She hit hard, did not spare him. Her hand hurt and the welts of the cane adorned his ass in purple stripes.

The last ten made Eve with tears in her eyes and he thanked her.

It was pain that shook her and him right to the core. But this time, the feelings did not break out of him. Gabriel absorbed his pain almost greedily. He was full of adrenaline and that was the exquisite pain he so desperately needed right now. He did not scream, clenched his teeth, and yet Eve heard a soft sob when she was done.

She threw the cane aside and left the room, but did not release it from his cuffs, because the last thing she wanted now was for him to follow her.

 

Eva went to the minibar and sat down crying and trembling with the bottle at the table. This was one of the most terrible things she had experienced, and she had to digest first. She knew that she should not leave Gabriel alone in this situation, but she could not stay with him because it tore her heart that she had treated him that way.

No, she had no bad conscience. It only hurt. It was not a physical pain, it went deeper, directly into her soul.

Yes, and she was a little angry with Gabe for asking. And one thing was for sure. She would never want to punish him so hard again.

After torturing herself with five hefty sips of whiskey, she felt a little dizzy, but she felt a little better.

 

The adrenaline was less, the pain increased, but Gabriel had never had such hellish pain in any of their sessions.

But Eva would never punish him so hard.

He had wanted it that way. He had forced it on her. He felt worse now than before.

He had already failed again.

The tears ran down his face as he thought about it.

_‚I'm so sorry Eva‘_

He had to come up with something for that.

 

Eva had regained her grip, stopped at the door and took a few deep breaths, before approaching her husband again.

"How are you?" She asked as she released his shackles and he sighed, avoiding looking at her.

"Better."

"Better, you still have not enough?"

Gabriel shook his head silently, because Eve had every reason to rage and he would endure so many more blows.

"Good."

Then she ordered him to the bed and tied a blindfold over his eyes, crawled under him and put the latest achievement to him. It was a penis-testicle harness made of black leather and consisted of a longer, about finger-thick leather strap, to which two shorter similar straps of different lengths with rivets and snaps were fastened at right angles. Granted, she had to take a look at the tutorial first so she did not get it wrong and maybe do the opposite. The straps had a hemorrhaging effect. His erect penis pumped up powerfully, the veins on it were clearly marked, the scope and size of his glans swelled considerably and his testicles were deep red and plump. Satisfied, she looked at her work and Gabriel gasped at the unfamiliar feeling.

"I would take any bet with you that I just had to blow on your cock and you would come right now," she diagnosed his current state of his arousal.

"You will not!" she added and he nodded heavily breathing.

To throttle this a little, she put both hands on his wounded ass and he screamed in pain. After a few moments, she let go of him, undressed and fastened the strap-on.

With a little lubrication she penetrated quickly and without a pause, then stopped for a moment and let him enjoy the state of pain and pleasure before she bombarded him with strong thrusts.

Again and again she made small breaks so that he could come down a little. Then she released his harness and with a long deep moan she let him cum, vibrating all over.

Eva enjoyed her orgasm quietly and not only he was quite out of breath.

This orgasm, which shook and touched him deep in his heart, went from his moaning immediately into a sob and finally into an unrestrained crying.

"Thank you, my love."

 

Eva was once more fascinated and shocked by the depth of his sentience.

"Please hold me. Why did you reward me?" He stammered and sniffed loudly as his wife took off the collar and blindfold and looked into his eyes.

"I should not have left you alone, not in this situation. I'm so sorry. Of course I hold you. I love you so much. You are such a wonderful person Gabriel. I am so happy and grateful that you allow me to look so deeply into you."

That she could touch his innermost soul in this way, and not with the means of greatest possible pain, made her smile in tears.

"How do you feel?"

"Puffed out," Gabriel mumbled, closing his eyes.

"In a good way?"

"Absolutely," he grinned blissfully.

Eva pinched his nipples and he tried to avoid her hand. Hand in hand, both went up to the bedroom and Eva creamed his damaged skin. Gabriel had fallen asleep on the spot, but Eva lay awake for a long time.

 

She turned her face away from her husband, curled up on the bed embryonic and hugged herself. A few silent tears ran down her cheeks, but Gabriel was better and that was the main thing, that's what she was there for.

Gabriel woke up and snuggled closer to his wife. His heart ached when he felt she could not sleep because of him. He stroked her gently and she sighed softly.

"Everything ok?"

Eva felt his erection on her butt and hot breath as he whispered in her ear.

"Should not it usually be the case that I bring you to your limits instead of the other way around?"

"I'm sorry," he breathed close to her ear and a shaky breath came from her.

After not resisting, he gently pulled down her underpants, his penis seeking the way between her thighs. Infinitely slow and soulful. He continued to stroke her with his fingers. Her breasts, her belly and her clit. He did not fuck her, it was more like a caressing inside. Gentle movements with long breaks.

There was nothing animalistic about his doing, just a tenderness.

Eva just lay there and enjoyed it. His power filled her with life, with lust.

That's what made their relationship. Each gave the other what their needed at such moments.

The orgasm came calmly and in small waves, without twitching, only with a slight moan.

_‚My God, how I love this man!‘_


	2. Tensioner

"See you!" Eva yelled after Jody and waved into the night, when she drove away honking.

"What are you doing this evening?"

Cas came up to Eva and Gabe, who had just said goodbye to the crewmembers to disappear into the well-deserved weekend.

"Play," Eva growled, cheekily biting her husband's neck, who then shrieked. Expectantly and excitedly, he hugged his wife, winking.

"Do you have something against a spectator?" Cas wiggled his eyebrows and Dean was scrutinized and swallowed the rest of his orange juice.

"Or two?"

"Tensioner ... but for my sake," Eva grinned and looked at her husband, who nodded mischievously.

Both had no idea what they wanted to do, but the boys should see what a porno could look like.

"What are you planning to do, my beauty?"

"I said I want to play with you."

Gabe had stopped asking or being unbiased. Because until now there was nothing he did not like. Eva clung to his arm and both trudged up the snow-covered winter landscape into their driveway.

"You do not have to kneel in front of me or say ‚my love‘ and we're going to leave the collar, too, but we're giving the boys a show."

Even if Gabriel was open, but that she had said that now, that meant a lot to him.

After a shared shower, the two of them waited at the table for the other two and it was not long before they arrived.

This was a premiere, so to speak, because otherwise they were always in twos with such things, but since Cas and Dean had been lying in their ears long enough, they fulfilled their wish. The spectators sat on the small couch in the corner and eagerly waited for the following.

 

Admittedly, Eva was a little nervous, just missing that the two had taken their cell phone, and recorded everything ...

"And when will you finally spank him?" Cas chuckled excitedly and gave Dean a stealthy look.

"I only discipline bad guys," she answered witty and passionately pressed her lips against her husband's again.

"I would also like to be disciplined by you, I'm a very bad boy."

Eva turned around and looked at Dean, who looked at her expectantly and giggling.

"These are big sayings for someone who just sits there and looks, but we can get started right away." Said, done, and she cut off two ribbons from the coir rope and approached the two.

"Close your eyes and open them again when I say so."

Dean grunted in frustration as she tied his hands behind his back. She did the same with Cas.

"That will last a while. You can open your eyes and if you want something in your mouth, just call, I'm close."

"Okay, message arrived," Cas mumbled, exchanging a sullen look with Dean. Eva smirked and kissed them on the cheek before returning to the object of her desire.

Gabriel chuckled as he saw his wife making the two of them short.

"I'm completely here for you, dear."

He answered with a deep, satisfied growl as she slipped her fingers over his chest. Of course, his hands also wanted to join, but Eve hit him on his fingers and shook her head.

She continued slowly, unbuttoning his shirt, spreading small bites on his pale skin until he put his hands on her waist.

"Bad boy," she admonished him, taking off his shirt, handcuffing his wrists behind his back and sighing, he closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes," she said softly. "And now look at my mouth ... imagine what I can do to you."

Lasciviously and in slow motion she moistened her lips and this mixture of groans and whimpers made her smile slightly.

His cock was already rock-hard and pressed uncomfortable against his jeans. She pulled his pants up to his knees and he got out. The socks got a bit harder, but after some hopping, he had done it. As she pulled off his underpants his penis jumped right into her face and she flicked it on with two fingers, which made him growl again.

Then she just looked at him for a moment and immediately his heart beat faster.

With enjoyment she licked each of his nipples, who immediately straightened up and demanded more.

He should get that too, because Eva had blindfolded him and brought a nipple clamp. Cas drew in a sharp breath and Gabriel frowned in his direction.

"Only we two are here, just focus on me."

Eva took his face between her hands, stroked his beard and kissed him lovingly.

 

Cas and Dean had changed places so they could not miss anything. They both liked what they saw and begged Eve with their eyes to free them.

But it was not time yet.

She shook her head and returned to her husband, covering every part of his body with her fingers, lips, teeth, and tongue. Teasing, demanding, passionate and sensual.

Gabriel found it increasingly difficult to stay on his shaky feet and he groaned lustfully and voluptuously.

The hands were the most wonderful things that evolution had produced. Hands were more important to her in the game than any toy.

And all of that did not pass Eve without a trace and she felt the heat and moisture in her body.

But it was not time yet.

 

Gabriel immediately felt the pain that shot through his body like a glowing piece of coal.

Eva had set the nipple clamp and he gasped for a moment before a brief, but loud cry of pain escaped him.

"Fuck," he gasped and squirmed.

But a short moment later he groaned lustfully, as she stroked his shiny glans with her tongue and licked his lust drops greedily.

After a few minutes she removed the clamps and he screamed again.

This pain was even worse than the previous one and he bit his lip pained. The blood shot back into his nipples and he desperately tried to escape the hands that twirled them gently.

_,Oh God‘_

Gabriels now overwrought nipples led the pain in his brain directly to his pleasure center.

It was an incredible feeling for Eva, to hear Gabriel‘s loud moaning and see his whole body shaking and tensing with arousal. He felt them pulsing and felt the heat spreading like wildfire in his body.

He was not in the here and now at this moment.

Although he had no orgasm but lost himself in his lust and had no chance to escape and was glad that he was standing against the wall, because his legs gave way a bit.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other two, as they were still desperately trying to free themselves from their predicament.

Giving him hold, she hugged her husband and gave him security. Slowly, she let him come back to reality. He had his lips slightly open and that was a silent invitation for her to kiss him. Deep, she sucked in the taste and fragrance of her husband. The scent of his arousal, pure seduction, and she had to discipline herself, for a short moment not to attack him immediately.

Then she untied his blindfold and with glassy eyes he looked at his wife, his pupils dilated with desire.

 

Now he fought harder and began tugging at the cuffs, when he saw the whip in her hand.

Gabriel felt a new shudder as she slipped her fist into his hair, grabbed his head and pulled back, his jaw tight in her hand and said in a clear command tone.

"You're going to stop and obey now, whether my orders are made through gestures or verbally does not matter."

And in a few moments the switch turned and he gave himself voluntarily.

"Lean over the bench," she whispered against his lips and he took a deep breath.

Eva kneaded and stroked his butt, relaxing his muscles. The first blow came as a surprise and he cried out muffled. Eve knew that all that mattered now was that there should be no indecision and no hesitation, but every single movement should be accompanied by certainty and consequence. There were only 8 strokes and not too hard. They just wanted to show the other two what was possible, but everything else was an intimacy between Gabriel and Eve.

 

"Make them nice an wet for me angel," she teased, holding her index and middle finger to his lips.

Immediately he began to lick and suck on them, a small saliva thread ran out of his mouth as he followed her instructions. Eva felt the comforting heat that spread in her lower abdomen and moaned softly with her eyes closed as some lightnings flashed through her body.

When she thought he had enough fun, she pulled her fingers off and they quickly found their way into Gabriel‘s anus and a pleasant shower made him shudder. Eva could feel his desire and started light, steady movements to hit this button again and again, which took his breath away.

„Stop it, please! I'm about to cum,“ he gasped and Eva let go of him.

„Me too, come on Eva and open the stupid shackles“, Cas shouted and she turned laughing and released him.

„And me?“ Dean growled and she pointed to Cas before returning to her husband.

Eva opened the handcuffs and lured him to the bed, because she could hardly stand it anymore. Cas did not think to free Dean.

"I swear ...", the dark blonde hissed, but Cas grinned at him amused and opened his pants. Finally he took pity and opened the bondage.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel tried to get out of his situation and sighed in relief as the handcuffs were opened.

"Easy Tiger."

Eva pushed him onto the bed and he breathed sharply as her tongue circled his testicles.

Groaning, Gabriel pushed his back of his head deeper into the bed as she took the small fold of skin on the underside of his glans between her lips and pulled slightly. His legs were trembling, his hands were buried in her hair and his eyes were closed.

Eva knew the tricks she could use to make Gabriel squirm with pleasure and create the most wonderful sounds.

The other two were totally oblivious and Eva and Gabriel were only in their own world.

Eva took Gabriel's hands and put them on her hips.

"You can touch me now."

She ran her thumb over his lips and put a hand on his cheek.

"And do exactly what you wanted to do all night."

He groaned in her hand and stroked her thumb with his tongue. He did not have to be told twice and pulled his wife out with lightning speed.

"Let it out, we want to hear how good I make you feel, otherwise you're not so shy."

Gabe clasped his hand with hers, and Eva groaned loudly as she carried one hot wave after the other farther and farther away in the intoxication of the senses.

Amber colored met fawn brown.

They looked at each other and lost themselves in the eyes of the other for an eternity. Exhausted, he took her face between his hands and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you too," Eva smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Damn ... that was hot!"

"That was absolute top porn!"

Smirking Dean dabbed the last drops with a handkerchief before he packed his cock again.

"Nice if you liked it, next time it's your turn."

"Yeah, Gabe, I'd like to beat your ass and stuff like that," Dean grinned with a wink.

"The only one who can spank my ass is my wife," Gabe replied happily, kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
